Rude Awakening
by latterdayotaku
Summary: Kagami invites Kuroko over to his apartment for dinner, but what is meant to be a romantic dinner for two is ruined by the arrival of an unexpected guest.


**Rude Awakening**

Kagami bashfully scratched the back of his head as he gazed down at his boyfriend and basketball partner. "So, uh..." he continued. "I heard that your folks were going out of town, and...er...coach says that vanilla shakes don't count as proper nutrition so I was wondering, since Riko left all these leftover ingredients at my house, and...um...I have to use them up, so as not to waste food, if you, maybe if you don't have anything else planned, want to come to my place, tonight, for dinner?"

Kuroko blinked his sky-blue eyes, doubly surprised by Kagami's offer and the red-head's ability to string together a run-on sentence.

"Sure." The blue-haired teen replied briefly.

* * *

*DING* *DONG*

The doorbell to Kagami's apartment chimed, signaling Kuroko's arrival. He was a bit nervous since he had not been able to spend time alone with his blue-eyed lover since the beginning of the Winter Cup. Kagami loved basketball with all his heart, but sometimes basketball had the annoying tendency of getting in the way of romance.

Turning the heat down on the gently simmering soup, Kagami sprinted to open the door for his beloved Kuroko. However, in addition to the usual pair of cerulean eyes greeting him in the entryway, there was another set; perfectly identical, but much lower to the ground.

*Arf*

Kagami jumped back as if suddenly startled by an alarming sound. Nigou, the husky puppy, Kuroko's canine companion, and Seirin High School Basketball Club's unofficial mascot, had accompanied Kuroko to Kagami's house.

"Kuroko," Kagami growled, eyebrows twitching. "I thought I invited you to my house. So, why is the dog here?"

"Hmmm?" Kuroko replied lazily. "It's alright, isn't it?"

Kuroko lifted his heels to stand on tip-toes, palms flat against his lover's muscular chest, and swiftly kissed his hot-headed boyfriend before the red-head could formulate any further protests.

Feeling a warm blush rise in his cheeks, Kagami succumbed to the gentle persuasion only Kuroko's sweet lips could achieve.

"Fine." He relented scruffily, before adding, "but if he pees on the carpet..."

With a shy smile and a "please excuse the intrusion," Kuroko settled down in front of the dining table, chopsticks poised in anticipation.

"Kagami-kun," he said. "Let's eat. It smells delicious."

"Nn."

"Itadakimasu." *Arf* The three diners chorused before digging into their respective meals.

Around his fourth helping of fried rice and miso soup, Kagami noticed Kuroko's eyelids drooping. The red-head sighed inwardly, thinking that the Coach's new training menu was still too strenuous for Seirin's weakest member.

"Kuroko," he began. "Don't force yourself if you're tired."

"But Kagami-kun even went to the trouble of cooking me dinner, in addition to 3x practice today," Kuroko protested.

"It's troublesome if you're falling asleep bored from watching me eat," Kagami chided.

Reaching for his shadow's hand across the table, the Light of Seirin looked into his lover's sleepy eyes and spoke. "Say, it's already late, why don't you lie down on the couch and relax for a bit while I clean up, ok?"

Kuroko hesitated, not wanting to let go of Kagami's large hands. "But..." His sentence was interrupted by an involuntary yawn. Embarrassed at his inability to hide his exhaustion, Kuroko finally replied. "Alright...but come join me after you're finished."

"Definitely." The red-head smiled brightly.

* * *

Unsurprisingly, Kuroko was fast asleep when Kagami had finally finished washing the dishes. Although the red-head had hoped that there could have been some after-dinner making-out, he could not bear the thought of waking up his blue-haired darling. Sliding his arms under Kuroko's back and legs, the Power Foward carried his drowsy partner to bed before crawling in next to him and turning off the lights.

For a few minutes, the larger man listened to the quiet breaths and sighs of his sleeping lover before gently kissing Kuroko's forehead and dozing off, himself.

* * *

"Kagami-kun is so strong...so sexy..." Kuroko's voice purred into the red-head's left ear as delicate fingers traced chest muscles, then biceps and shoulders before moving to the jawline. Eyes still closed, Kagami felt as Kuroko's smooth skin pressed against his, igniting a heat throughout his body like a raging fire.

Lips and tongues intertwined in a symphony of gasps and moans as Light and Shadow sought to join in moist union.

Breaking free from his lips, the blue-haired beauty sucked at Kagami's earlobes, before running his deft tongue along his lover's jawline to his pronounced adam's apple. Squeezing his already closed eyes shut even harder, Kagami shivered at Kuroko's passionate ministrations.

He could wait no longer. Kagami pulled Kuroko off, ready to devour his seductive beloved with all his strength, and opened his eyes.

Immediately, red eyes were met by a familiar set of sky-blue ones, except something was decidedly...off...

* * *

"AAAAARRRRGGGHHHH!" Kuroko heard Kagami scream from the bedroom. The groggy-eyed mussed-haired teen had been standing barefoot in his boyfriend's kitchen boiling eggs for a surprise breakfast-in-bed. After all, the shadow was feeling quite a bit guilty for falling asleep before his light.

Quickly turning off the stove, Kuroko padded down the hallway to see what on earth could have possibly merited such a deafening outburst. Opening the door to the bedroom, he was greeted by the sight of his gigantic, muscular lover cowering in one corner of the bed while a husky puppy playfully licked an extremely red cheek.

"How can Kagami-kun can be so noisy early in the morning?" Kuroko sighed.

"This damn mutt was licking my face and I was having such a nice dream..." Kagami growled before quickly stopping himself from elaborating the details of his pre-awake imaginations.

Kuroko could not help but roll his eyes. "Kagami-kun, you are being a drama queen."

"I...I am not being a drama queen," Kagami stuttered. "Th-this is a serious violation of...of...of my human rights. I protest to being frenched by Tetsuya #2."

Kuroko sighed again. As unreasonable as his hot-headed boyfriend was being so early in the day, Kuroko could not help but find him cute.

"Well," the blue-haired boy began as he climbed up onto Kagami's lap. Reaching out to his lover's cheek, Kuroko pulled Kagami close to him. "How about a kiss from the original?"


End file.
